Prayers For Ziva
by Ditte3
Summary: Spoilers for Aliyah.Everybody misses Ziva,think of her a lot and even pray for her,everyone in his/her own way.First chapter is Tony's thoughts,the last one will be Ziva's.Pairings:Hints of Tiva,McAbby,Zibbs.Please R
1. Tony

AN: I needed to write a story about how people close to Ziva feel and think about her being away. I thought they would even pray for her, everyone in his / her own way.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tony's POV

Not too long ago Tony was a man who lived for today.' Carpe Diem'...'Seize the day' his motto could have been. But life, the great teacher makes us grow up.

Sometimes we get hard lessons.

First Jeanne. The break up and the weight of guilt had shaken him deeply. It will always be a thorn inside him...Inside, but on the outside everyone saw, the old Tony was back.

Live for the NOW, for today...but that doesn't work anymore. He's not that man anymore.

He has learned to care more for those close to him. Life has taught him that. But now that it's too late, he realized he hasn't learned the lesson of trust yet...He failed.

If he trusted Ziva more and wouldn't have rushed taking things in his hand...these horrible things wouldn't have happened...and Ziva would be here.

He had to learn his lessons. Lesson of trust, lesson of faith now...

He prayed when Kate died, when he broke up with Jeanne, and after Jenny's death...always when he lost someone...Now they lost Ziva. She's alive, but not part of their life...It hurts. It hurts for all of them. He's not a man of faith, but when there's a breaking point in our life and we don't see a way out, after running around literally like a decepitated chicken, we find prayer our last straw we cling to, though it should be the first step.

Deep in his heart he hopes that his words go upper than the ceiling and his prayer would reach up to the Heavens.

"My God...

You know me...They say you know what's inside the hearts of everyone...I've made mistakes...yes I know how much. Very much. I...I could say that I wanted to protect her...Ziva, but my foolishness and distrust caused a lot of trouble...even tragedy. If I could go back...I'd...(sigh) I know I can't. I don't know what to say...I know you understand my ramblings...I don't need to speak much...What I've done...What I caused...I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Please protect Ziva wherever she goes...bring her back...and...and please forgive me...and let her forgive me...Amen."

The burden of guilt on his shoulders is lighter, his heart is less troubled and more peaceful...He knows now, it's not enough to care and love, trust goes hand in hand with these. He's learned this. He still has lessons to learn: lessons os faith and hope.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you like it.


	2. Abby and McGee

**Abby and McGee praying**

His face is so innocent and so childlike. Just like on the outside, Timothy McGee is the same inside. Every emotion can be read on his boyish face. Like everybody else on the team, he misses Ziva. Everybody deals with their feelings in their own way. He's someone who hates to be all by himself when he's sad.

So he visited Abby yesterday. The day before his mood was so gloomy,but today his heart is lighter, the world is brighter.

When Abby opened the door, he could see she's been crying, but seeing him, she put a smile on her face. Her unique smile, he adored so much.

It felt good pouring their hearts out to each other. Abby, his sweet Abby comforted him in her Abby way. She always cheers him up. He felt like treated by her as a puppy, but that's Abby...And he loves her.

_"She'll come back, Tim." _she said_ "I know it. Not like Gibbs knows it in his gut...but I know it."_

Tim remained silent, but was looking at her with eyes open wide, drinking in her words as she continued.

_"I didn't let her close to myself at first, after Kate died...but you know me: Once I let someone in my heart, I won't give up on that person. She'll come back,McGee."_ she kept encouraging him._"If she doesn't come back herself, I'll make Gibbs, Tony,Vance or whoever bring her back."_

Tim sighed.

_"I wish it was as simple as that, Abby."_ he said.

_"Oh come on...have a little more faith..." _Abby said looking him in the eye.

_"Faith...?"_

_"Yeah...Ask."_

_"Ask...Oh...you mean pray."_

_"Yup." _she said putting on her unique smile.

McGee wasn't an atheist, he believed of course, but prayer wasn't an everyday practice in his life.

_"Abby it might be easy for you...I mean you meet nuns and play bowling with them and such...but not for me...though I pray short prayers now and then..."_

Abby smiled.

_"It's really not about nuns or playing bowling with nuns...and I don't really think God cares if you speak to him for hours or just a few words, like...Lord I love you...or...Please help me!"_

Seeing Tim's helpless face, she grabbed his hand and said:

_"Let's do it together."_

_"Like you and me talking to Him?"_

_" Is there a problem?"_

_"No."_

Abby took both of his hands, closed her eyes and Tim watching her, doing the same and repeating the words after her.

_"Our Father in Heaven.I know you always care for us and love us. We come to you for our friend Ziva. Please protect her, take care of her and bring her back to us. Thank you. Amen."_

McGee looked at Abby wondering.

_"Better?" she asked him._

_"Yeah, but um...but...was that enough?!"_

_"Why yes of course"_ she caressed his face and hugged him._"We don't have to say hundreds of words...a simple little talking with God...like children to their father."_

She kissed Tim's face and smiled at him. Tim smiled back at her.

_"Abby you make me see things so simple. You always make me feel good."_

_"Oh, my sweet McGee ," _Abby looked him in the eye."_that's what friends are for."_

_"I love you, Abby." _Tim said shyly in his innocent McGee way.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_"I love you, McGee."_ she said smiling in her unique Abby way.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

AN.

That's for now. I hope you like it.

Reviews make me happy.


	3. Ducky

**DUCKY'S PRAYER**

_"Oh dear"_ Ducky sighed standing on the stairs of Gibbs' basement. He watched his friend sweeping the floor, cleaning the saw dust left after the now missing boat. 'What could happen?' he wondered. He was good in reading others . He saw what an effect Ziva's staying in Israel and her absence had on his team members, including Jethro.

He asked needlessly what had happened to the boat. He knew his friend...He almost sensed what he went through. The whole situation. He knew that behind the cool surface Gibbs was like a volcano...and he could very well imagine him smashing, breaking the boat in his desperateration and anger. Now he was like the calm surface of the sea after a storm again, though Dr. Mallard could still 'see' waves coming.

Going home after their conversation, Ducky was thinking how he could help everyone on the team and especially his friend. He himself felt his pain. He missed Ziva, like everybody else. He saw the sad faces during work. It's like mourning someone, even if she didn't die. They have to deal with her absence and it takes time to heal.

He remembered, that day as always they were talking with Mr. Palmer while working.

_"We all miss Ziva, Dr. Mallard."_ the young man said.

_"Oh Mr. Palmer, it's hard for all of us. We must be there for our team mates and give comfort."_ Ducky answered. _"As Abigail would say:That's what friends are for."_

'That's what friends are for'. Sitting in an airmchair in his livingroom he recalled Abby telling this line hugging him when the old doctor comforted her with similar words to what he had said to Jimmy. He felt responsible for his collagues. He felt them close to himself as relatives, but since his mother died they were his only family left. Besides being a doctor he thought it even more his task to care for them...

Now being alone in his home, he had time to think things over.

_"Ziva, my dear, what made you stay in Israel?" _He said that aloud. He sighed. It must have been something...important and dangerous. Dr. Donald Mallard was old and wise enough to know human character. After all it was his profession. Ziva can't be a traitor...that he knew...Jethro trusts her with his life...and that's something.

He knew something great had happened with the two of them. He could sense that certain strong bond between them.

For whatever reason she didn't come back, Ducky knew she would never jeopardize the life of her team members. 'Maybe thats why...Oh dear...' he sighed deeply and lifted his eyes up.

"_Oh Lord_

_Please protect this young woman, our Ziva. Defend her life. Be with her wherever she goes. Keep her...and please oh Lord, take care of Jethro, Abigail, Antony, Timothy and Jimmy..and me. Give us your comfort. Bring us peace, forgiveness and trust in our relationships. I know you always listen to us. Let your will be done. Amen"_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************_

_AN.  
_

_Please read and review.:)  
_


	4. Jimmy Palmer

**Jimmy's Prayer**

Jimmy Palmer sometimes felt like an outstander, because he wasn't always working with the others, except Dr Mallard, but he cared for his team mates.

Their relationship with Michelle was over before she died, yet it still broke his heart. Even working in an autopsy room can't make someone being prepared for being used to losing someone close.

About a year ago the team broke up because of director Vance. They had to swallow the 'bitter pill'. Jimmy Palmer is a nice young man, with a good character, obbeying his superiors.

Now it was another case…Ziva didn't come back. They all miss her. She's been always friendly with him . He remembered how she invited him and others members of the team and cooked for them. As Dr Mallard once said at that time: _'My dear boy, it's a traditional and natural thing to be hospitable for people living where she comes from.'_

Ziva left an empty place in everybody's heart.

'_It's strange, but days seem darker since she's not here.' _he told Dr Mallard one of these days. They always talk while working.

'_She indeed brought brightness in our life, Mr Palmer. Brightness….Did you know my young friend, that that's exactly what her name means?' _the older man replied.

Jimmy thought, her name really suited her.

He prayed for Michelle after she died. It didn't help her, but it gave him peace. Ziva David wasn't dead. At least he hoped so. In fact it made more sence praying for the living ones. He hoped his prayers would help Ziva wherever she was, as well as bring peace in his heart.

'_Our Father in Heaven_

_I miss Ziva. We all do. Please don't let her get into trouble. If she's in danger, save her, oh Lord. Human life is so fragile…If it is your will, please bing her back to us. She brightens our days up. Thank you for caring for us and everything. Amen_

_******************************************************************************************************_

_AN._

_I hope you like it. Please review. Reviews make me happy .:D  
_


	5. Eli David

AN.

When I saw 'Fiddler on the Roof' and 'Sabbath Prayer' in it, it really moved me and I thought that's how parents should pray for their children. I don't know what to think about Eli, Ziva's father. I try to think he's not as bad as he seems and at least somewhere deep in his heart he cares for his daughter.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Eli's Prayer**

Eli David's heart was hardened by life. Many years ago, seems like a lifetime ago, he was a young man full of idealism and dreams. Patriotism was elemental for him and every other citizen of Israel, as well as protecting their homeland and fighting for it.

_'You can't walk through life in all clean clothes'._ he often thought. Continous fight and what goes along with it made him hard, it made him lose members of his family and friends.

He remembered how his mother when he was young told him :_'Always protect your heart. Don't let it be hardened.'_ As he grew up and years went by he thought he knew better, he had forgotten his mother's words or hardly remembered them. His heart became hard.

Now he goes home to an empty house, lives a lonely life. He spends his spare time all by himself, even Saturdays, like today. Sabbath.

He sighed and looked at the star of David hanging on a thin necklace, he held in his hand. It was sent to him as a message or warning that the only member of his family, her only child has been captured. He looked at the photo on his desk with three children on it. Ziva smiling in the middle. His only child living. He sighed. Theirs had been and is a hard life. Ziva had to finish what Michael started…He took the picture, caressed the child's image in the middle.

'_I'm sorry Ziva,my little bird.'_ he whispered and closed his eyes. He never said that out loud to Ziva nor to any of his chilren. He didn't care much before. He admited to himself, he wasn't a good father.

'_I'm sorry.'_ he whispered again, perhaps to his lost wife and children, long delayed…Perhaps to God…the One he hadn't spoken to for years…long years, even decades.

Eli remembered his childhood. His father, his mother …They died years ago. He remembered siblings and relatives and he recalled feasts, Sabbaths…prayers… the blessings of his parents… …He sighed. Perhaps those are the happy ones who can believe. He felt like he lost that long ago. He couldn't remember ever praying for his children or blessing them…Just the fight . He was rarely present in their life as a loving father when he had the chance. He can't make the past events not being happened.

He wanted the best for her daughter. He wished she lived a happier life than they lived . He wished she met a good man and have children, who would live in a brighter and safer world. He sighed deeply from his soul…

A life of fight made him hard, but something moved in the depth of his heart. He might never see his daughter, his only child again in this life. Even as being the Chief of Mossad, he might not be able to save her. Sometimes you just realize how little you are…

He lifted his hand to his eyes, looking at it surprised being wet from his tears.

'_I'm sorry…oh Lord'_ he said that aloud, not hoping to be heared .'_I'm a bad man….' _he faltered the words out. _'Adonai..Adonai Elohim, please protect Ziva, my child…Save her oh Lord…' _tears were flowing on his face. He remembered the old prayer and blessing, parents give their children. He wasn't a man of prayer, but now not bothering about wiping his tears he opened his mouth and sang blessing his daughter: _'May the Lord protect and defend you. May he always shield you from shame. May you come to be in Israel a shining name. May you be like Ruth and like Esther. May you be deserving of praise. Strengthen her oh Lord and keep her from the sranger's ways…May God bless you and grant you long life. May the Lord fulill my Sabbath prayer for you. May God make you a good mother and wife. May he send you a husband who will care for you. May the Lord protect and defend you. May the Lord preserve you from pain. Favour her oh Lord with happyness and peace. Oh hear my Sabbath prayer. Amen.'_

Eli lifted his face up. He believed that despite everything he's every done, his words would go upper than the ceiling. He hoped despite the hopeless situation that his words are heared up above and her dear daughter would be safe in the arms of the Almighty.

**********************************************************************************************************

I hope you like it. I try to hurry with the next chapters. Next one is Gibbs'. Please review.


	6. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

This chapter was a hard work for me. The other characters were easier to write about. I felt Gibbs is deeply shaken by what happened in Aliyah (like everybody else), yet somehow it really moved me to see the depth of his feelings and emotions, because he usually is not the kind of man who wears his heart on his sleeve.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Jethro's Prayer**

He missed her. Oh how he missed her. He sat in the semidarkness of his basement. It brought back memories of Ziva, which made him sad, yet at the same time it gave him solace.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a strong man, a fighter, a soldier. He doesn't break easily. At least he hoped, it can't be seen on the outside, that he is broken inside. Though he was sure that however strong he might seem, he cannot hide the pain in his eyes. Those being close to him can read them like an open book.

He thought he knew Ziva,knew her like himself. Many things had happened within a short time and they all have to deal with it. It was like storm in a glass of water: Stirred up, everything is so dim, but as time goes by, you are able to see thing more clearly. You put things back where they belong. Knowing in your gut deep inside, whom you can trust, and who are the ones manipulating. Yet the pain remains along with worry, nightmares, isomnia...And you can't hold on to anything else than faith...the last straw.

Gibbs used to be a man of faith...long ago...in a happier era...before he lost his family. Life had boken him. Life goes on they say... What a cliche'...He cried from the depth in his hopelessness...turnig away, almost turning away from faith, from God...

But what doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger. He stood up, still putting faith in a hidden place in his heart. He still believed. Like Job in the Bible. How could he not...how else could he bare the loss and the hardness of life...Yet most of the time he trusted his own strength more. Many years had passed, lots of things have happened including failed marriages, dead collagues and friends.

Now the team lost someone close to them. Ziva is not dead, yet not part of their life anymore. Gibbs could see how hard it was for everyone of them.

Ziva and Gibbs had a unique relationship. Not even Leon Vance could break that strong bond between them. He still trusted her with his life.

He often woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Like today. He thought he'd never cry again, but he sobbed and cried...cried to the Lord he so rarely spoke to nowadays. Now the real faith he buried deep down in his heart, erupted suddenly along with his tears and cries.

_"Oh save her and protect her Father..I know she wanted to stay in Israel for good reason. It might be dangerous. I can't lose her too. I've lost so many I loved...Send your angels to fight for her...help her wherever she goes...Help us to help her...We care for her...we love her...I love her. Please sorround her with your protection,oh Lord. Please bring her back...give her a long life...a happy life. Amen."_

He fell into a peaceful sleep at last. When he wakes up, another day begins. Another day of faith and fight,but he's not alone in his fight.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Please review to make me happy.


End file.
